


Peace

by anonymousk



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousk/pseuds/anonymousk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let your heart be at ease now, and forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

A sudden clarity made his vision blurry, he couldn't see a thing. Munakata closed his eyes for a moment and there was no sound--just emptiness. The clarity didn't disappear as he opened his eyes--everything was still white but he could keep his eyes open normally and now the white was calming, soothing.

* * *

 

"King, he's here," the blonde smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

 

Lying in these unknown grounds, he wondered. But what, exactly? Turning his head right and left, he analyzed the place--nothing but white and a dark ground, peppered with something that glitters. Glitters? No, it was something prettier, like stars. "Where am I?"

"Munakata-san!" a cheery voice suddenly filled the empty surroundings.

Looking up at the infinity of white Munakata muttered, "Who's there?" but there was no response.

"I thought you were more responsible, Munakata," a familiar voice spoke then.

Smiling, the black haired man closed his eyes and let that voice carve in his mind once again. Ah. "For all of this to happen... who do you think led me into this," opening his eyes, Munakata stared at the figure shadowing his own that was lying on the ground; that wild red hair, golden provocative eyes, nonchalant smirk... "Suoh?"

"Hey"

"Am I..."

"Yeah."

"...Now I worry for my subordinates."

The red haired man didn't say anything, instead just huffed in dry amusement, and Munakata responded with a chuckle, closing his eyes.

The man still had the features frozen in his mind since that day. "I want to kill you," Munakata stated.

"You already did," Suoh laughed and held out his hand.

Taking his hand, Munakata was brought back to his feet, once again face to face with that unruly man, who apparently couldn't stop smirking. He didn't let go, though. If he did, who knows, maybe Suoh might disappear once again.

"Thought you were gonna look after Anna."

"She has a big family, she's safe and protected. No need for a king to look after her now... also she isn't a brute like you," a small smirk appeared on his lips.

Golden eyes stared at violet ones and for a moment there wasn't any sound around them, just the soothing feeling they only have when around each other. Suoh, never leaving his eyes off Munakata's, silently grabs the hand he was not holding and brings it up to cup his own face, sighing and closing his eyes as the other moved his thumb slowly against his cheek, caressing him.

"Didn't think I'd see you this soon."

"Life has circumstances, Suoh. I see you're still lazying around as usual."

Everything felt so unreal, but this was no dream anymore. There was no unease in his heart, and the moment he realized that he knew for sure his soul did not reside in the human world anymore.

"Munakata," the deep, rough voice broke the silence between them, but the man didn't open his eyes or release their holding hands.

"Suoh," he thought out loud, hand moving from his cheek to his neck, shoulder and then his face again. Analyzing every detail of the features he could never forget. No words needed to be said, they could understand each other's actions just fine. Suoh opened his eyes and let go of Munakata's hands then cupped the slender face of the other, slowly bringing his body forward, foreheads touching as Munakata placed his hands on Suoh's shoulders, fingers gingerly touching the tiny red hairs at the back of his neck.

Both couldn't wait any longer, but Munakata was the one who took the initiative, closing his eyes and lifting his chin just enough to brush his lips on Suoh's, craving that warmth long forgotten by his lips. The other smiled and repeated the motion, then gave him a small peck that slowly turned into a deep kiss long enough to leave them breathless. Their bodies glued to each other, but not enough. Feelings that didn't have to be said out loud. A warmth once again making its way inside the old blue king's heart.

Breaking the kiss once again they stopped for a moment to stare at each other, turning that peaceful moment into a dear memory they would never let fade into nothingness.

"Captain Munakata!" another familiar voice exclaimed from afar.

"Oh, Takeru-kun," Munakata turned to the teen currently running to meet him, followed by a smiling blonde man he recognized as Totsuka Tatara.

"It's a pleasure to see you again!" Kusuhara bowed. "Even though we're..." he said, face looking a bit awkward.

"Likewise, Takeru-kun," the older man smiled. "Let's not mind our circumstances now, what's done cannot be undone."

"Right... And, is Hid- Akira-san alright?" Kusuhara looked up to him with big shining eyes, hoping for a positive answer.

"He is doing well, no need to worry," Munakata said and took a moment to appreciate the boy's relieved expression.

"Let's go?" Totsuka's cheery voice filled the silence.

"Yeah..." Suoh squeezed Munakata's hand and they smiled at each other.

And leaving the past behind, they walked forward, towards a new, peaceful, future.

**Author's Note:**

> apology gift for not updating 'from small cats to huge lions' ! I've been busy studying for entrance exams and stuff so I wont be able to update it anytime soon :( I'm so sorry!  
> Also!! thanks a lot Isu-chan for giving me the idea of them meeting in the afterlife and helping me out with proofreading and suggestions ♡  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this.. See ya !


End file.
